Population Control
In New Tottenham, sex is both an important pass-time - one of the few universal sports which brings good humor to all - young and old, male and female, rich and poor. It is one of those things which cannot be denied the populace... and frankly, is in the government's best interest to support. An active sexuality means a happier population. However, as you might imagine, the large families resultant of an active sexuality are problematic for such a small and already overcrowded city. Living space in Tier is extremely limited: while the population grows rapidly each year, the square footage of livable islands and undersea habitations increases at a much slower rate. In Tot especially, overcrowding is an immense problem, and as the population grows, food shortage may become a real concern in future generations. For these reasons, The Authority has put in place a law for population control. The law states that each family may only produce two children free of charge. After the first two children, any child born to a family may be kept alive for a very steep sum of money (beginning at 50 tor for the third-born child, and doubling in price for every subsequent child). 'Large Families' For Tot's upper class, to flaunt a large number of children is somewhat of a status symbol: clear evidence of power and wealth. Working-class and lower-class citizens are apt to disown children born after the 2 child rule, or live beneath the radar of Tot's law enforcement. Due to the high demand on the time of Acidians and Silverwings, to raise a third or fourth child without punishment is not uncommon. Especially with poor families, to lead a "criminal" life is not uncommon. Petty theft, vagrancy, and multiple children are all common attributes of poverty in Tot. In Dagenham and Little Gab, orphanages are a common sight, as are homeless children. The orphans of Tot are often hired on as cheap labor, peddling goods and selling papers. For immigrant families, the same fees apply: a family with more than two children below the age of puberty must pay the fine required for all of their children to be allowed within the city. Adult children of immigrant families are welcomed, so long as they have secured employment prior to residency. The population law applies, not by couple, but by parent. It is assumed that when one individual has two children, his or her spouse will have the same two children. However, in cases where one individual has more children than his or her significant other, the significant other must abide by their spouse's count. For example, a man with two children from a previous relationship may not reproduce with his current wife. A woman with one child prior to marriage may only produce one child with her spouse. Birth Control Obviously, with the necessities of intercourse and population control, birth control is common in New Tottenham. For women who cannot afford to keep a third child or for couples wishing to avoid pregnancy, there are several options available for birth control: 1. Condoms, made of a specialized plastic. A certain, common family of seaweed, when melted, forms a thin, pliant plastic with low porosity, which can be cut and fitted to create condoms. These condoms are uncomfortable and have a distinct odor, but are a cheap and readily available form of birth control. 2. Vasectomies can be performed at low cost by regular doctors or ripper docs, and at higher cost by surgers. Tottian vasectomies are not ordinarily performed by cutting a tube, but rather by sealing a portion of the tube magically. 3. Lead insertion - when fragments of lead are surgically inserted into a woman's body, that woman has a high chance of becoming infertile. Complications are common with this form of birth control, and deaths have occurred. 4. When all else fails, abortions, or forced miscarriages, can be performed by surgers and ripper docs. They are extremely dangerous, bloody, and often harmful to the mother's health. Infertility and Adoption Due to abundance of pollution, poor sanitary conditions, genetic experimentation, and - among the lower class - poor access to medical help, infertility is a common problem among men and women alike. It is common practice for infertile lower- and middle-class families to adopt children from orphanages or to pick them up off the streets. Among higher class families, an infertile couple may sometimes pay for a fertile couple's third child to be born with the intention of adopting the child themselves.